A Rip In Time
by NinjaKitten93
Summary: Crashing into the Eclipse gate did not remove just the dragons from their time line. Follow Lucy as she navigates a new world while fighting for her survival.
1. Ripped From Time

I know I have another story already in the works, but I couldn't help myself! This one won't be nearly as long as Celestial and it's already completely planned out! The rating is in place for a reason, mostly for language and adult situations in later chapters.

Please read and review! Follow/fav let's you know about updates! =D

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, or the characters.**

* * *

 **Ripped from Time**

* * *

Lucy

'I've got to get to the gate! I can't let them destroy our world!' My thoughts are a myriad of chaos while attempting to navigate the war-torn streets of Crocus. It's hard to believe that just hours ago the city was in a state of celebration from the end of the Grand Magic Games. A terrifying roar sounded out from overhead and I could see Natsu astride a dragon made of flame fighting the man than just attempted to kill me. A shudder ran through my body as I hugged the nearest wall to keep from being spotted. Panting, I pushed my body forward. Exhaustion threatened to trip my legs from underneath me as I pushed harder.

Somehow, I managed to dodge the horde of smaller dragons that would have spelled my death. It seemed like a sense of déjà vu; a sixth sense telling me not to turn that corner. My magic is running dangerously low, most of it being used to close the gate initially. If I don't get to the gate soon, a lot more will be lost than just my magic. The sound of fighting sharpened my already heightened senses and soon I could see Laxus and Wendy fighting the jade dragon we spoke with in the cavern. Seeing his large form in flesh and scales was intimidating enough without his focusing his attention on me once again. Already I had to replace my clothes when he attempted to eat me the first time, it cannot happen again.

Dodging as wipe of his tail, I ducked and rolled over to the wall surrounding the courtyard and kept myself low. The smaller I am, the better. The jade monstrosity took his attention from me to Laxus when he attempted to hurt him with another high voltage lightening bolt. Wendy recovered from dodging another attack and joined Laxus with a roar as big as the large blond. Taking the opportunity with the distraction, I tried to sneak away to make my way to the gate. Of course, I was not lucky enough to go unnoticed. Zirconis snatched me up in his claws and leered at me with intentions I couldn't imagine being worse than being devoured. Before I could scream my frustrations, Natsu came barreling down from the sky with a dragon in tow. Crashing into the gate, a massive pulse of magic washed across Crocus as he spoke intently with the darker version of Rogue. I could see the magic of the gate working in reverse to pull those who did not belong, back to their own time. Thinking I would be released from the deadly clutches of the perverted dragon, I held my breath to brace myself for the impact with the hard concrete beneath me. Whipping my head around, I could see Laxus and Wendy watching me with panicked expressions. Alarmed, I frantically searched for the cause when I noticed I was phasing out with the large beast holding me hostage.

"Let me go, you big brute! I don't want to go with you!" My fear spiked to uncontrolled heights as my body felt like it was being pulled through a sieve. Screaming with pain and agony, I knew it was useless. If this dragon was going to be pulled away, he was taking a consolation prize.

One last look at the slayers screaming for me broke my heart. Deep down, I knew I would never see them again. Wendy broke with an anguished cry and Laxus was quick to wrap his arms around her to prevent her from phasing with me. The last I heard of his voice, "We will find away to get you back, Blondie! I promise!" I was not heartless enough to hold that promise against him. With the gate destroyed, this was the end for me.

* * *

Falling from the sky, I pulled myself back to consciousness as I fell into a tree. I wrapped my arms around myself, attempting to shield my body from fatal injuries as I allowed the branches to slow my decent to the ground. I hit the ground with a sickening thud and prayed to Mavis above that I was not lying broken and bloodied in an unknown location. I lowered my hands to my hips and breathed a deep sigh of relief when my fingers met the cool leather pouch for my keys. It seems I managed to somehow keep them and my whip through the chaos of the gate.

I moved each limb experimentally as I surveyed the damage done to my body. It felt as if my ankle was sprained, a few broken ribs, and I would be lucky to not have a concussion. A derisive snort left my mouth at the thought my being lucky. 'Lucky Lucy, my ass!' I summoned Virgo with a brush of my fingers against my keys. Hopefully they still work where ever, or whenever, I am. She stepped through her gate easily and cast a worried glance in my direction, foregoing her usual request for punishment to leave and return with a case of medical supplies. Loke followed closely behind to help support my battered body, easing the strain on my bruised muscles. Between the three of us, we were able to get the gashes sewed shut, my ribs wrapped, and a splint placed on my ankle for the time being. Loke remained with me while Virgo searched the nearby area for a safe place for me to rest. Loke sat in front of me fidgeting as if he was trying to withhold his thoughts.

"Just tell me, Loke. I am in the middle of who knows where. I know I was pulled through the gate and I am pretty sure I will never see my guild again. Whatever you are trying to keep from me will probably not be that bad." It was taking every ounce of willpower to not break down in tears from the pain and desperation creeping upon me.

"Princess… Lucy, you traveled through the gate, yes. However, you didn't travel with the dragons so that's the good news."

"And the bad? Stop procrastinating."

"There is no way for you to return to you time. You're stuck."

Lucy chuckled a humorless laugh. With a smirk, her eyes hardened with her resolve. "I already knew that, I just told you. Do you know what year this is?" At least finding that information can tell her what to expect with her surroundings.

"It's about x370. You're in the time of the dragons. Just before the Dragon King Festival."

"So, even if I manage to find one of the dragons that I know will protect me, they will be hunted down by Acnologia in what, two years?"

"Give or take, Princess. According to the Spirit King, your contracts will not be affected and any keys you find now, will work just fine. I would suggest keeping an eye out for some of the more elusive keys that were lost to legends and time by the time you were born."

"Well that's good news! At least I won't be left completely alone. Thank you, Loke."

Virgo made her way back to her keyholder as the conversation came to a close. Loke picked her up with one arm behind her back and the other behind her knees to carry her to the small cave cleared out by the eccentric maid.


	2. Fight for Survival

Two chapters in one day! I've never done this, but since this is shorter then I guess I can manage that! I am really excited for this little brain child of mine.

Thank you to those that took the moment to leave reviews the last chapter:

Morenoel

twizt312

R3iga1004

You guys are rock stars and I appreciate the kind word of encouragement!

Please read and review, I love reading them and try to respond to each one!

 **As usual, I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Fight for Survival**

Lucy

Rolling my head back and around to stretch the tense muscles, I hobbled slightly on the sore ankle. It's been a week since I was dropped into a time that was not my own. Loke and Virgo managed to find a small cave system that I would be able to stay in for the time being. Luckily, they were permitted to bring small items from the spirit world to make the transition easier. Then again, some dishes and utensils, pots and pans, a few blankets, pillows, books, and changes of clothes was the extent of their allowance. The rest I would have to find on my own, which is why I now find myself dangerously navigating the uneven rock surface of the mountain path leading down to the lake I've been getting water from.

Food has been hunted by Sagittarius and Virgo was gracious enough to teach me the various berries and plants that are safe for me to eat. After failing with dinner the first night, she took it upon herself to carefully prepare and cut any meat I receive so I can easily cook it myself. I am grateful for all the help from my spirits, but I wish more could be done. In a time not my own, I have no way of knowing what is safe to do and what is not. Those places to avoid and those that would beneficial for me to visit. I know there is magic, the land is crawling with dragons.

Narrowly avoiding stepping on the uneven surface of a wet rock, I extend my stride with my eyes glued to the ground to avoid tripping over anything. A rustle of leaves to my right pulls my attention to the tree line and I can feel my heart rate picking up. Adrenaline floods my system and my tender ankle is forgotten as my fight or flight instinct is triggered. I take off down the barely worn path, barely touching my keys to silently summon Loke to help. A flash of golden light appears beside me and he falls into pace with me as we run into a small clearing. His face is wild with instinct and I can see the gears turning in his mind. A small pack of wolves stalk closer to use, barely breaking the edge of the clearing with their sharp eyes and large paws. Stepping back, I find a large tree behind me and pray to Mavis that there are no wolves behind me as well.

"Lucy, stay behind me. I don't believe there are any others out there, but they can always circle around to surround us." Loke's tone was harsh, biting. He was fighting himself with the decision to get me out of the dangerous situation or fight off the threat.

A snap of a twig to my left brought my attention to the shaded portion of the woods and I was met with the large snout of a massive wolf. Its coat was the deepest black I have ever seen; those eyes held an air of intelligence about them. The wolf seemed to be regarding me closely, shifting its gaze from Loke's tense form, back to my own hunched against the tree. The cool silver eyes of the wolf reminded me of the purest color of moonlight. A snarl from Loke pulled my eyes back to the canine treat wanting to make me into a meal. Well, if I am going to be prey to yet another predator, then I'm going down fighting. My hand cradled my whip securely within my grasp, the bright blue and yellow light of the celestial whip glowed and brightened as I extended the length beside me. The first wolf broke formation and shot forward towards Loke. He locked the beast in a headlock and struggled to bring it down. With a quick glance to my left, my whip wrapped around the second wolf to charge forward and I flung it against the nearest tree with a flick of my wrist. Not as powerful as Loke, but it could get the job done without letting their teeth sink into my flesh, then I would take that as a win. The large midnight wolf turned in a tight circle before sitting lightly on its hunches, remaining still while watching the two of us battle the pack of ravenous wolves.

The wolf I tossed shakily got to his feet before he charged me again, this time with help of another. Opening another gold gate would exhaust me, but I have no other choice if I want to make it out of this fight alive. I have too much to do to end up as puppy chow. A brush of my keys and Taurus opened his gate with a swing of his axe.

"Miss Luuuucy! Good to see you and that hot body again!"

"Taurus, please focus on the creatures attempting to eat me!" The midnight wolf shifted with the arrival of Taurus.

His head tilted to the side and he slowly crept forward as the wolves back off to regroup and attack as a unit. I stood between Loke Taurus, taking quick stock of the injuries we have all sustained. Loke has a number of bites decorating his arms along with a few scratches on his face. Taurus was seemingly unaffected beyond the bite mark glaring at her from his left calf. Fury radiated from every fiber of my being as I stared down the wolf pack that attacked me and my spirits. Stepping forward I placed herself at point with my two strongest backing me up.

"Look here, you overgrown dogs. Back off." I channeled every ounce of anger into my voice as it dropped to a near growl, crouching forward and daring to glare at the canines.

The one wolf, assumed to be the alpha, moved forward to answer my challenge. He snarled and bared his teeth, pawing at the ground with his front paws. I coiled my whip around my right hand and dropped the length directly to my side. We were locked in a battle of wills, neither one of us backing down; refusing to lose dominancy to the other. I slowly shuffled my foot forward, bringing my weight in a slight lunge, ready to take on the wolf with my bare hands if needed. Before I could wrap the animal, a lone howl sounded from behind us and I felt the weight of disappointment within myself for forgetting about the dark wolf watching from the trees. The animals before us back away slowly before turning and sprinting through the trees, leaving the way they came. I spun in place to come face to muzzle with the large beast. Not being able to see his full size under the dense shade if the trees earlier, I am just now realizing how large he is. Sitting on his hind legs, he regarded me for a moment before I could hear Loke suck in a sharp breath. I almost forgot that they were still standing behind me.

"Princess, I believe this is another spirit. I have not seen him in many, many years."

"Oh?" I turned to look into the cool moonlit eyes watching me closely. "Would you happen to be Lupus?"

The wolf bowed his large head while blinking slowly. His telepathic message came across as a deep guttural voice, "Indeed, I am, My Lady. May I ask what brings you to these woods? Not many mortals would dare venture this close to the mountain without reason."

My answer was out loud, for I was not certain if the mental connection worked both ways. "Is that so? Well, Lupus, I was dropped out of the sky from another timeline. I have been making a small home for myself nearby and I have wondered why I have seen no one else in the time. May I ask what you are doing wandering around these woods?" Regardless of the time, I know from experience with Loke, spirits could not last long outside of the celestial realm without weakening and eventually dying.

"My Lady, I am here simply because I felt a strong celestial presence near my key. I find these woods soothing to my senses. I do not live within this world, although I could if I wish. I may not be a battle spirit, but I am built for protection and companionship. The air of this realm does not weaken me, I draw my strength from the moonlight." Lupus spared a glance at the tense form of Loke before continuing. "If it is alright with your lion, I would love to accompany you, My Lady. It has been a long time since I have come across a presence like your own and I fear I will not find another mage like you."

"You want to make a contract with me, Lupus?" Elation filled my body and I could no longer feel the aches and pains from stress. To think, I can still build my family and gain new friends even in a new timeline! Relief flooded Loke, and Taurus smiled before closing his gate to return home and conserve my magic. I felt his key warm against my hip and I brushed an appreciatory hand over the comforting piece of metal. Loke straightened himself beside me, obviously waiting for me to finalize the contract.

Before Lupus replied, he stood tall and shifted into his humanoid form. Standing tall in the place where the massive wolf once stood, a man of impressive height stood, watching me with a careful smile and appraising eyes.

"It would be my honor, My Lady." His voice remained the same as he adjusted his leather pants and white linen top. At full height he had to be at least 6' 2", coming close to the height of the lightening slayer at home. His rod straight waist length hair was just as dark as his wolf coat, a black so dark it almost looked blue under the afternoon sun. A muscular build filled out his pants and top perfectly and reminded me of Gajeel.

Thinking of those I left behind lanced a spear of pain through my heart, but I shook off the feeling in favor of getting to know my newest spirit.

"Please, call me Lucy. There is no need to be so formal."

"Forgive me, Lady Lucy, I prefer to remain respectful." Lupus offered a slight bow before he stood tall and turned to the lion on my right. "Leo, it has been awhile, dear friend."

"It has, Lupus. Have you been well?"

"I have, better now that I found a trustworthy companion." A wink in my direction brought the conversation back to where it needed to be.

"Lupus, when are you available to call?"

"Anytime you may need me, Lady Lucy. As I stated before, I am built for companionship. I believe I see the canis minor key among your collection, I take less magic than even the little dog. You would replenish the magic I use long before you run out."

"Basically, you are a constant companion?"

"Correct, this way at least you have some form of protection at all times without exhausting yourself of magic."

Loke cleared his throat before adding to the conversation. "Princess, if I may. Having the gate of Lupus open constantly will also assist with increasing your magic reserves. He may not use much, if any, but the consistent drain will force your containers to hold more to compensate."

"Sounds good to me. Thank you, Loke. I appreciate all of your help today. Please pass along my gratitude to Taurus as well."

"Very well, Princess." Loke closed his gate with a flourish of his hand and I was left alone with Lupus standing before me in his humanoid form.

"Walk with me Lupus. I would like to hear more about you, if you don't mind." I looped my arm through the arm of the wolf and we made our way to the path leading back to my lake haven.


	3. Interrupted

Another chapter! I get more excited for this story the more I write!

Thank you so much to those that reviewed the last chapter!

Morenoel

Guest

Q'Nisa

Please read and review! I read and try to respond to each one, they are my motivation for writing!

* * *

 **Interrupted**

Lucy

In the next week, my spirits and I fell into an easy routine. Lupus would remain with me around the clock either in human form for conversation and entertainment, or canine form when hunting or for comfort. During our walk, we spoke about his many talents, impressing me with his skills. Not only does he use the least amount of magic of all my spirits, but he is amazing with tracking, hunting our dinner every night with no issue. He also informed me of his ability to communicate with other wolves, even going as far as laughing at my actions the day we met. Never has he seen a human with as much bravery, or stupidity, to challenge an alpha for the protection of her spirits.

Having Lupus with me around the clock also lent an air of comfort and protection for me when it came to sleep at night. With his standing watch over me at night, the nightmare of my death no longer plagues me as much as the week before. However, since he has been around constantly, I am no longer depending on my other spirits as much as I have been. Virgo still opens her gate daily to do various chores for me without asking. I have a feeling that she gets off on the manual labor since I am not punishing her. Loke shows every so often to speak with me and teach me small things about my magic. Without access to a library on my end, there is only so much I am willing to ask my spirits to do for me.

Currently, I am preparing myself for the one time a day that I am on my own. Bath time. A part of myself felt as though I would miss my bathtub after a week, but low and behold, nearly a month later and I have not missed the hot porcelain tub once. Something about the cool, fresh water gliding over my skin refreshes me and revitalizes my senses. Quickly stripping out of my clothes, I slide into the water waist deep and bend my head back to soak my long hair. Without the risk of weekly missions, I decided to grow my hair out and had Cancer add a few inches in length. Might as well do something for myself while attempting to reorganize my life. Vanilla and honey shampoo and body wash were within my grasp on a small rock outcropping along the bank. I took my time lathering my body and washing my hair, really enjoying the sounds of nature surrounding me until I heard a twig snap just within the tree line, opposite the direction of my camp. Dropping into the water, I ran through the possibilities of what could be watching me bathe. None were what walked out of the trees a moment later.

Acnologia

After spending the last two months hunting down all the dragons I could scent, all I wanted to do was return to my secluded mountain and sleep for the next week. Landing on the back side, I shifted forms and leisurely made the hike around to the front. Halfway, I picked up on the sweetest scent of vanilla and honey I have ever run across. I snarled at the audacity of someone daring to trespass in my territory. Whoever this sweet scented being is, is about to be torn apart. My shoulders tensed, and my back went rigid as I realized the scent was leading me to the fresh water lake nestled in the trees just below my cave. Stalking through the trees, I weighed the benefits of a stealth kill over humiliation. If I remain quiet, I could easy take this life and retire in a matter of moments. Humiliation would ensure I could taste the fear and pain radiating off the trespasser as I taught them a lesson before claiming their life for my own. Creeping closer, I drew myself down closer to the ground and soundlessly pushed away branches and shrubs impeding my path. Just shy of stepping onto the lush grass surrounding the lake, I finally caught a glimpse of the creature trespassing in my territory. What a creature she is. _She!_ This woman is a vision of pale skin and bright golden hair. The water dancing across her flesh is a beacon to the rays of sunlight, refracting the light around her, giving her an ethereal glow.

My breath caught in my throat and for the moment, I forgot my mission to end her life. I wanted nothing more than to close the distance between us and wrap my arms around her petite frame. To sink my teeth into her neck and claim her life in a way different from my earlier musings. _No! I am the black dragon of chaos. I slaughter and bathe in the blood of my enemies and I know no other emotion than fury and vengeance._ With my thoughts the dragon within me raged at the thought of harming the small blonde in any way. Dammit! Just what I need, the one person I cannot physically hurt. With the way this second soul is behaving, I am starting to believe she is the one being in this miserable existence that can ever become a weakness to me. _What should I do?_ _**Take her, claim her. Simple.**_ _I'll show your excited ass easy._

Looking around, I find a nearby branch and break it to catch her attention. With a noticeable _snap_ the small woman snapped her attention to direction and sank in the water, attempting to preserve her modesty. _Little late for that, tiny woman._ A smirk creeped to my face as I watched a flush crawl over her cheeks, down to her neck and chest. I stepped forward lightly, clearing the trees and closing the distance to the edge of the small lake. I could see her chocolate brown eyes watching my intently, wary of any sudden movements as if she were a fox being hunted down by dragon form. _She looks like Anna, must be a close relative. That damned woman and her plans._ Her sweet pale flesh deepened in color as she took in my full form when I rolled my shoulders. Clearing my throat, her eyes snapped to mine as I opened my mouth to speak.

Lucy

I flushed at the first sight of the man that emerged from the trees. Not at all what I was expecting. Tall, deliciously tanned skin stretched over sinewy muscles; strong beneath the cover of his cloak. Each step accentuated with the flex of his thigh muscles, radiating power and dominance with just his presence. I was jealous of those light blue tattoos curling around his neck and up his face. _Where else do those tattoos lead?_ When he rolled his shoulders, showing off more of his large, brawny body and smirked, I was about done. Just stick a fork in me a cover me in butter. That is, until he opened his mouth and started spewing nonsense.

"What are you doing in my woods, little woman?"

This man, this voyeur, has the audacity to ask me what _I_ am doing right now?! Where the hell has he been for the past month to ask me such a question?

"Obviously, I am bathing. Would you mind leaving so that I may finish?"

He smirked and dropped his gaze to my arms, barely covering my breasts underneath the crystal-clear water. "Now you are concerned with your modesty?"

 _Agh! That ass!_ "Don't you dare, you voyeur!"

"You dare call me a voyeur when you are the one bathing in someone else's water? Tell me, do you gain satisfaction from the possibility of anyone being able to observe you?"

"No!" The heat tickling my face and chest is proof enough that the question caused me to blush worse than I did before. _Great, just what I need._ "How about you walk away and we both forget this conversation ever happened?"

Getting closer, he bent his knees and crouched down before me, bringing his face close to mine. "Little Heartfilia, I suggest you stop bathing in my water if you are uncomfortable with my presence."

He dipped a hand into the water and I flinched backwards, afraid he would brazenly attempt to touch me without permission. I took a step backwards, my legs burning worse than my face from squatting for so long. If I can put enough distance between us and move quickly, I can get out of here without him seeing me.

Another step back and I was within reaching distance of my keys, the gold and silver shining brightly from the noon sun despite the gloomy situation I have found myself in. Rearing back, I acted on impulse before I could second guess my actions or hesitate. Jumping out of the water, I landed a Lucy Kick to his forehead, knocking him on his ass for the moment. Calling Virgo, I snatched the clothes she presented me with and hastily dressed before dashing off through the woods back to my camp. _Lesson learned, Lucy. DO NOT bathe without Virgo or Aquarius. Even if Aquarius would be more likely to drown me for summoning her during another bath._


	4. Interfering With Plans

Still alive! Super busy life has led to me neglecting my updates. I am not foolish enough to think that I will update sooner, but I can always dream. Maybe wish upon a few stars...

Major shout out and thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter! Reviews make my world go round and I always get super excited reading them. You made my day!

Morenoel

Guest 1

Guest 2

Carol542

R3iga1004

HoneyClouds

angelMwings

Silent Observer

 **Disclaimer:** As always, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Interfering with plans**

* * *

Acnologia

Watching the little woman back away from my hand, I was expecting her to make some claim or request for me to leave again. The last thing I was expecting, was a foot to the face. With my guard down in front of the sunlit blonde, I was unprepared for the force of the kick that knocked me on my ass. She moved so quickly afterwards that I barely had time to roll over before I caught sight of her dashing off into the woods. Growling under my breath, I fought with the urge to chase her down and pin her to the forest floor. **_She is a strong one._** _If you say so, she jumped me when my guard was down._ ** _You were the fool to drop your guard around an irate female_** _._ I could feel my second soul scoffing at my mistake. Regardless of what just happened, I resigned myself to watching the little woman for the time being. If I remember correctly, there is another smaller cave system at the base of the mountain down the path she just took. She was close. _Good, I don't have to go tracking her down._

Groaning at the splitting headache wreaking havoc on my mind I rolled over in the grass and brought myself to my knees. First, I need rest, then I will find out more about this little woman. The grass crinkled beneath my feet as I took a staggering foot forward. _Damn that woman. Who knew a kick to the head would do this much damage?_ ** _We need to go get her._** _Not now, hush. I need rest._ Ignoring further complaints from the second soul, I made my way back to the base of the mountain and began my climb home. The little woman plagued my mind the entire way up.

Lucy

 _Gah! The hell?!_ Virgo cast a side glance at me as we slowed to a walk after sprinting most of the way home. She can probably feel my frustration and anger, even after making it out of that embarrassing situation. What would I have done if he had decided to do something more than talk? I was defenseless sitting in the water like a gaping fish, distracted by those blue tattoos and that cocky smirk. I felt Lupus wandering closer to Virgo and myself, no doubt caught our scent as we were walking back. _Maybe I should have just kept Lupus lurking in the woods nearby?_ My thoughts spun in circles as I made it closer to the cave. Suddenly, I felt a pulse of celestial magic wash across the forest and hit me as we were walking. The force of the magic wash was strong enough to bring me to my knees and I could feel my own magic reacting to the strong force. I buckled to my knees on the worn foot path and my chest heaved as I fought to catch my breath. Reaching forward, I forced my eyes to open and search my surroundings for the spirits I knew were around me. I could feel Lupus' soft onyx colored fur beneath my fingertips and a distinct rattle of chains told me Virgo was still nearby. _Thank Mavis, they're okay._

"Princess, are you well?" I rolled to my back and met Virgos worried gaze.

"I will be okay, Virgo. Are you two okay?" A visual inspection over them made it seem like they were fine.

 _Mavis, what the hell was that?!_ I pulled my knees beneath my chest to push myself to a standing position. One unsteady foot in front of the other, I staggered my way forward, only to lose feeling from the waist down. I threw my arms in front of my face to protect it from the ground rushing towards me. With my eyes shut tight, I braced for an impact that never came. Peeking through my lashes, I smiled fondly at the sight of the midnight colored fur bracing my body weight.

"Thank you, Lupus. What would I do without my spirits?"

"Princess, please allow us to assist you back." Virgo was standing in the same place she stopped, and I could tell she was giving me an overly concerned look.

"It's not much further and I believe I can make it from here." Lupus whined softly as I pushed off him and stood to my full height. I can tell I will be in for the lecture of a lifetime once we are settled.

Acnologia

A growl vibrated through my chest as I rolled over from my sleeping position. That pulse of magic felt like Anna's. Whatever that woman is up to is too close for comfort. Anger bubbled up and I can already feel the scales shifting across my skin. Jumping to my feet, I made my way to the cave opening with wide determined strides and managed to throw myself over the edge before shifting forms. War cry turned beastly roar as I stretched my body out and felt the power of my wings carrying my higher than before. Flexing my deadly talons, I scanned the trees below to find the source of the light magic that pulled me from the beginning stages of sleep.

I flew towards the center of the magical pulse, so far nothing stood out in the trees before now. That means she must still be somewhere near. Spotting a large gate, I slowed my approach and landed in the cover of the trees. I may be freasome, but I will gather my information speaking with the insufferable woman than trying to eat her. I spotted her surrounded by those she considers friends. She looked weak; drained of magic. What happened that would have caused her to deplete her entire reserve? By the looks of things, she would not recover in time to survive, foolish woman completely emptied herself. I neared uncontested to confront the dying blonde.

"What did you do, Anna?"

She coughed and sputtered before facing me with a sickly-sweet smile. "Acnologia, how nice of you to visit me in my final moments."

"Answer me, woman. You obviously do not have time for these games of your own."

"That's where you're wrong, dear friend. I may be depleted of magic, but I will hold out for yet another day or so. Tell me, what has you so anxious as to seek answers of your own?"

Biting back my anger with a growl, I clenched a fist to prevent myself from lashing out at the infuriating woman. "Tell. Me. Now!"

Anna winced as she pulled herself up to a sitting position, then she had the nerve to laugh at me. Laugh! Seeing red, I snarled at the disrespectful action which just spurred her on. **_Full body laugh at that. You do not have a very good record with small blondes. I wonder at the others laugh._** _Silence! I do not have time to get into this with you. We need to find out what she did. Only then will we grace her with a quick and painless death._

"Dear, sweet Acnologia." Anna ceased her laughter to give me a pointed look. "I saved that which you will die hunting. Those of innocence that should be excused from your vengeful vendetta."

"Who are you," I began through my teeth, "to excuse those damned souls from my mission. I shall eradicate this plane of existence of all those that dare align themselves with the beasts. I shall kill those you wasted your life to save with me bare hands."

Anna laughed before coughing up blood. "Try as you may, they are far from your reach. You will never find them. You cannot live forever."

 _That damned woman! Insufferable wench does not desire the privilege of a quick death. Let her suffer._ Turning in a flurry of blue hair and snarls, I made my way back to my cave. I need rest if I am to deal with the consequences of her foolish actions. **_No doubt she forgot that you may, indeed, live forever._**


	5. Burning Gaze

Hello again and huge apologies for taking so long to get this update out. I could list a number of excuses, but at the end of the day that's all they are, excuses! ;) ... SO! Major shout out to those that took the time to review the last chapter and I am super excited about all the new follows and favs!

HoneyClouds

Carol542

R3iga1004

Faery'sConfessions

Lorendy

You're all gems! As always, please review and let me know what you think! Having feedback allows me to look at my writing from a new angle to keep it interesting.

 **Disclaimer:** As always, I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Burning Gaze**

* * *

Lucy

The bright light of the afternoon sun bounced off the edges of the cave and pulled me from the blissful state of dreamless sleep. For the first time in a long time, I was able to close my eyes without being plagued by the events of the days passed. The scathing look of disdain on the shadow slayers face as he stared me down. The desperate look of defeat from Natsu as he missed the shadow dagger. The fully encompassing weight of guilt and devastation sitting on my chest while I held myself, watching the light drain from my eyes; my chest heaving as I sat bleeding on the cold stone floor struggling to breathe. The events played in slow motion night after night. Night after night I deal with the emotional struggle of the nightmares with nothing more than my sprits help. Maybe one day I will be able to sleep without reliving my death.

Throwing my feet over the edge of the bed, I braced myself before hefting to my feet. Each muscle strained and pulled with the first use of the day. Reaching my hands above my head, i circled my wrists and bent backwards to stretch each muscle within my torso and back.

"Good morning, My Lady." Lupus stepped forward from a hidden corner of the cave within his human form. His silver eyes reflected the early rays of the sun as he searched my face for signs of pain or distress.

"Good morning Lupus. Before you even ask, I am feeling fine. More than fine, actually. I believe it's time to begin my training once again."

"Very well, Lady Lucy. If I may, I would suggest enlisting the help of your battle spirits. They may be better suited for your needs." Lupus bowed his head, a dark curtain of onyx covering his face as his moonlit gaze peered at me from beneath his brow. I could see the strain of worry evident in his features.

"That sounds like a plan." Snatching the keys from my bedside, I fingered the golden key of the lion before gently pushing magic into the cool piece of metal. In a flash and flurry of golden light, Loke appeared before me, adjusting his glasses with one hand in his pocket.

"You call, beautiful?"

I smiled subtly as I rolled my eyes at the spirits compliment. "Yes, I need to speak with you about a few things. First, would you happen to know what that crazy pulse of magic was?"

Acnologia

A deep rumbling growl bounced off the wall of my cave as my thoughts returned to the words Anna spoke.

" _I saved that which you will die hunting. Those of innocence should be excused from your vengeful vendetta."_

 _How dare that woman interfere with my mission. There is no innocence within those of the dragon breed. No matter how far they may have gone, I will continue hunting them until the end of time, if needed._ ** _It may, very well, be needed. We are unaware of where the whelps were sent. It could be a distant location, or a distant time. There is no sure way of telling with the celestial mage._** _We shall see._

The idea of returning to my search was sounding more appealing as the wind shift brought about another chain of thought that demanded my attention. The sweet allure of honey and vanilla danced across my consciousness and lulled me into a deep sense of relaxation. A satisfied purr pulled at my lip, daring to entice my face into a grin. Mortification and shamed colored my scent as I fight to reign in my wayward reaction to the tiny woman living at the base of my mountain. The girl has not been seen since the day before and I have not caught her scent until now. Curiosity burns my mind to find her, take a glance of her pale, porcelain skin and supple figure.

My body reacts before my mind can correct the action and I find myself scaling down the side of the mountain as quiet as I can manage. The rough, sharp edges of the stone face cut into my fingers as I force handholds into the unforgiving surface. Soon I am pushing away at the stone and free falling into the foliage below. Landing silently amongst the brush, I begin my hunt. The cover of the trees manage to hide my form as I stalk towards the sweet scent calling out to me. I can hear her voice bouncing off the walls of the small cave and I growl possessively hearing the deep timber of a males voice responding. The voices stop and I find myself pausing, misstepping in the sudden silence. A branch snaps under my foot and soon I can hear soft footsteps approaching the mouth of the cave.

Under the light of the sun, golden silk hair shines brightly and shimmers like starlight when a breeze picks up the strands. I ache to run my claws through the soft tresses, feel the weight of the strands sliding across my palm. She turns and faces my direction. My breath hitches when her innocent brown eyes lock with mine. So much strength within a single glance, yet something inside of me tells me that she has a ways to go. She has not reached her full potential. She has so much more to learn and experience, and she shall.

Under my tutelage.

Lucy

During the talk with Loke, I paused for a moment to absorb the information I was just given. Apparently, all my spirits felt the weird magic pulse through their connection with me and Crux took it upon himself to research the cause. With Loke and Virgos assistance, they dug out a rare text with the needed information.

Anna expended her magical energy with the Eclipse gate. I knew that as I felt her magic wash over me and resonate with my own. Even Lupus and Virgo seemed refreshed with the backlash. The feel of my own magic seemed restless, as if my containers were overflowing and looking for an outlet. Along with her magic, Anna shortened her lifespan from decades to a few shorts weeks or months. Capricorn admitted to remembering the long conversations with Anna about her plan for the young slayers with the gate. Working closely with Zeref, she managed to save the young souls from death while leaving the world with a heady surge of dark magic.

I close my eyes to focus on the feel of my magic containers. Thrumming with power, they were getting wild and uncontrolled. I suppressed a groan at the thought of the many hours I would need to spend meditating and training to regain control of the turmoil from within. My thoughts churned within my mind about the different techniques and rare possibility of learning from Anna. Even if I can manage to learn a few spells from her, I know I will be better off for it. How to do so without alerting her to the fact that I am not of her time. A direct descendant.

Loke brushed his fingertips across my shoulder, feeling the direction my thoughts were taking. The question comes easily, trust within my spirits has never lead me astray and I know I can count on them to always be honest with me.

"Is there any way I can learn more about my magic from Anna? I believe she may have inadvertently altered my magic when she opened the gate."

The question didn't seem to surprise my lion, instead he seemed relieved I would ask. "Of course, Lucy. I shall speak with the spirit king to determine the best route. For obvious reasons, you cannot risk being seen by the common population."

The easy answer sends me back within my thoughts. Anna was considered one fo the strongest celestial mages in history, definitely within my family. My mother used to tell me stories of her strength and love for her spirits. A warm smile crosses my face and I begin to excite with the new possibilities before me when I hear the faint sound of a branch snapping just outside the cave. Lupus stiffens, yet stands his ground as his eyes narrow toward the small opening. Measured steps lead me outside where I carefully survey my surroundings. All is quite while I scan the tree line, yet I can feel intense eyes watching my every move. To my right, I know I can feel someone just beyond the harsh light of the sun. A closer look and my eyes lock with the glowing aquamarine of a predator. A shiver runs down my spine and I find my feet bolted to the dirt path. I can hear the worried voices of Loke and Lupus getting closer and all I can manage to do is pull in a shallow breath and close my eyes to calm my rapidly beating heart. When I open them again, I am alone peering into the thick underbrush where the owner of the burning gaze once stood.


	6. Training

Thank you to all of you that have fav/followed this short work of mine! I appreciate the support! There are no amount of apologies that can be given for the length of time that I have been MIA. I am finally getting to a point with my job that I know I have certain days that allow me to write more. Hopefully the updates will be more frequent! This is a shorter chapter, I had to break it up for it to make sense to me... I know, weird.

As always, I love everyone that has taken the time to review my last chapter. Your feedback is what gives me the ideas and motivation for future chapters! Not to mention, I write for you!

Carol542

Guest

Lorendy

mynameishelby

JyuneFuma

GanzaDemon

A lore writer

BluePythonGirl

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own FairyTail.

* * *

 **Training**

* * *

Lucy

"Shit, again?!" The burn in my chest from running all morning coupled with surprise attacks from Loke intensified as I was thrown back into the small clearing where I met Lupus. A deft growl was heard to my left and I barely had time to scramble out of the way before a large paw replaced my torso on the dew covered grass.

As I rolled to my feet, time seemed to slow as I took in each detail surrounding me. The early morning sunlight leaking through the small breaks in the tree canopy, the nearly quiet chirping of tiny hatchlings in hidden nests, the soft pitter patter of paws darting through the underbrush, the glimmer of the dew on the grass as it's disturbed by the large wolf pacing in front of me. While Lupus is more of a protection spirit, he comes with his own skill set that gives an advantage in the heavily wooded areas of my new home. Stealth his main asset supported by his impeccable night vision.

Loke shifts to my left as my attention is drawn from the Wolf to the Lion. 'Damn, this is going to hurt.' His Regulus Impact makes direct contact with my chest as I am knocked into another tree. The sturdy wooden giant groans and creaks as the force of impact attempts to uproot the massive tree.

"Lucy!" Loke runs to my slumped form as I groan while trying to get to my feet.

"Well that hurt…" A half assed attempt to laugh causes pain to shoot through my chest. I can feel the warm light of Regulus working its way through my magic; healing, shaping… merging. The feeling of Leo's magic merging with mine feels so right that I almost sigh in relief as the burn from impact cools to a tingling sensation.

"What happened to blocking or dodging?! I could have really hurt you!" A close look at Loke revealed the true stress and worry over the unintentional hit. He took his jacket off before the spar began, not wanting to be restricted in his movements. His hair is disheveled and glasses nearly falling off his face. The creases around his eyes more pronounced, brows scrunched in frustration; he really thought I was going to avoid the hit.

"Relax, Loke. I wasn't paying close enough attention to all of my opponents. My fault."

"We better call it a day. Virgo would have my head if I injured you at all."

As I opened my mouth to reassure him I was fine, a chime of a doorbell and flash of golden light signified her arrival in the cleaning before I could get the words off the tip of my tongue.

"Big brother, I would appreciate if you did not harm the Princess unnecessarily." Virgo assessed Loke with a screwed looked before turning her cerulean gaze to me. "Princess, the King has noticed what happened with your magic after the last hit you took and sent me to explain a few things because he knew you would ask."

"Very well, let's go back to camp and we can talk there." I led the way out of the clearing with Lupus trotting at my side. Having so many gates open at once would have been hard for me a month ago, now it's almost second nature. The overflow of magic within me almost demanding release with the way it twists and turns in agitation. Soon, very soon, I will start working towards my third origin.

Acnologia

The scents that waft off the tiny blonde are nearly intoxicating. I can feel myself drawing closer to her each day she pushes herself with those spirits of hers. Strange she looks so much like Anna; nearly identical. There is something about her that I cannot drive away. Every cell within my body screams for her. I want, no need, her closer to me. To feel her breath across my skin, her heat warming my body, her fingers in my hair, nails in my skin.

A growl of frustration preludes the shattering of a pot against the wall. 'Damn that human woman, turning me into a simpering hatchling pining after a bitch.'

 **'Your own fault. I told you to claim her, sink your fangs into her flesh and roar out your domination over your mate. Your foolish pride has become the source of our never-ending pain as our mate gets stronger without us.'**

'Tch, like I have time to deal with the woman as she is. She will not survive the mating, she is too weak to withstand the spell.'

 **'Then TEACH her! Did you not say she has potential that you would unlock? You cannot claim to support a mate that you never speak to.'**

' I never claimed to support her, you ignorant lizard. Damn dragons are all the same.'

 **'Careful, this dragon may decide to reign supreme the next time you shift. Forget not, I am dominant. I will be king.'**

'Hush, you're beginning to become a nuisance.'

 **'Go to her, Acnologia. Show her our strength and mold her into a woman strong enough to be our queen.'**

The dragon soul went silent as I made my way to the small cave. Empty, but I could hear her soft footfalls as she moved down the worn path. Seems as though she were speaking with multiple spirits at once. Already the girl has grown enough in this short time to have multiple Zodiac gates open. It took Anna years to summon two with the ease the young blonde displays. Nevertheless, the dragon is correct, she is mine to do with as I please. Train, protect… claim.


	7. Introductions

Here is the next chapter. I didn't want to hang on to it for too long. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

 **Introductions**

* * *

Lucy

I could feel the slight shift in our surroundings before I could spot the difference. Beside me, I could feel the fur on the back of Lupus stand on end before he released a soft growl and nudged myself a fraction behind his large body. Conversation continued as though the change we unnoticed, Loke and Virgo electing to await the threat with practiced patience.

After the recent dragon attack on Crocus and my unexpected time travel, I have seem to become more wary of potential dangers. I can see my adjustment affecting those closest to me, my spirit family. Even Plue seems more serious in the dead of night if I decide to bathe while taking in the soft starlight. Loke moves closer to the opening of my new home and we come with ten feet before I begin to hear the soft rustle of leaves and underbrush behind us. Who is this that they managed to get behind us without even Lupus noticing their movement? I spin quickly and confidently stand my ground to the unknown threat looming behind. As I watch the trees closely for any sign, I can see a figure slowly detaching from shadow.

Languidly graceful movements reveal the same man that interrupted my bath time the first week. The first time I laid eyes on him, I was so terrified for various reasons I did not have the chance to take in his full image before I was plotting my escape. Now, I cant help but marvel in his beauty. Dark blue hair stands in disarray on top of his head before falling down his back in waves rougher than anything Aquarius could conjure. Eyes that I once thought were aquamarine, are in fact, a combination of colors. The shimmer of excitement makes the dark green within his gaze dance as I take in more detail. The black rings around his eyes pulls my attention to the blue markings that curls across his face and trails down his neck. The view of his body is interrupted by the thick, tattered cloak that hangs around his shoulder, supported by a chain of… teeth? Claws? I think those are claws. A gap in the cloak on his right side is enough to show off that drool worthy body of his once more. The same delectable dark tanned skin is adorned with a continuation of his markings down his arm, while his abs ripple and flex as he takes another careful step towards me. There is something about those markings that pull at painful memories. Desperation and fear are quickly creeping up on me, creating a reaction to this unknown man that I would prefer to not show.

His power radiates over me, causing a shiver of anticipation to roll down my spine, erasing all negative emotion. A voice as deep as the darkest of chocolates and smooth as the most expensive silks in the dark of night, pools heat in my belly and I am caught hanging on to every syllable that crosses those perfectly kissable lips.

"Hello Little Heartfilia. I see you have decided to remain within my lands."

"Who are you?" My voice comes out as a confused whisper. Try as I may, I cannot help but sound like the infatuated damsel in distress in my unfinished novel. "Or better yet, may I ask how you know my name? This is the second time you have addressed me as such."

"You bear a striking resemblance to another I know. Honestly, it is near impossible to not know who you are by the hair and eyes alone." The unnamed man takes a step to his right, eyeing me carefully. No doubt he remembers the kick to the face I graced him with the last time we were locked in conversation. I'm not apologizing for that. He deserved it.

"Then I must admit you have me at a disadvantage. My appearance seems to have given me away, whereas yours has not." I pause for the dramatic affect I seem to think I need. Damn this writers brain of mine. "Again I ask, who are you?" 'Lucy, why are you talking like some stuck up high society brat? NO ONE KNOWS WHO YOU ARE! …except for this guy apparently.'

The next sentence out of his mouth halted all thoughts and made my blood run cold. No way in hell. It's not possible!

Acnologia

"You may call me Acnologia." With the simple introduction, young Heartfilia seems to freeze and her warm demeanor turned icy. The beautiful rose color drained from her cheeks and those big chocolate brown eyes widened in horror. Have I met this girl before?

 ** _'_** ** _She seems terrified. How is it that you've already managed to frighten our mate with just two meetings?!'_**

 _'_ _I have done no such thing.'_

 ** _'_** ** _You must act quickly. You cannot allow her to deny us before she is even informed!'_**

 _'_ _Why must I stop her? If she denies us, then that is one less thing I need to worry about going forward. I cannot afford distraction with our carefully laid plans. We are nearly there!'_

 ** _'_** ** _Madness will ensue and consume us without our fated mate. We cannot succeed without a grounding force. She will be that for us. Without her, we are destined to fail. Do what you must to gain her trust. Apologize, beg for forgiveness, that seems to work on human females.'_**

 _'_ _I am not begging this woman for anything. I refuse to show weakness to ANYONE!'_

 ** _'_** ** _She has not yet been affected by our magic, she will not understand draconic methods. Treat her as the human she is, she will learn her place soon enough.'_**

"I see that my name has recognition for you. I did not mean to frighten you, but I can assure you, I will not harm you." My words make her flinch and take a step back towards the wolf spirit that has been attached to her side. The Lion and the Maiden watch our interaction closely, no doubt they are feeling her every though and emotion as it fuels her behavior.

That soft, sweet voice that's been plaguing my dreams an every waking thought carries to me with her fear filled words. "You say that now, but I have seen the destruction you have caused. I know of the things you are capable of."

The distrust causes the dragon within to whine pathetically and I push harder for resolve. "You are a celestial mage, you have a deep respect for honor and giving someone your word. Well, I gave you my word now. Little Heartfilia, I promise no harm shall come to you while you are within my presence." I can see the slight tension that leaves her petite frame as apprehension takes over the fear within her eyes.

"Your word? You're promising me your protection?" She tilted her head to the side and brought her hand up to her chest. This little woman was all over the range of emotion in a small span of time. 'Interesting, I wonder if she is as intelligent as Layla, her eyes tell of deep thought and emotion, while her body language still shows apprehension and distrust.'

"That I am, little one. You are safe with me."

Her eyes widen in surprise before she relaxes completely. For whatever reason, a simple promise changes her entire attitude. A brush of her hand across her keys closes the gates of the Lion and Maiden, yet the wolf remains.

"Will you tell me your name little one?"

She takes a half step closer to me before lifting her right hand in greeting, "Lucy, my name is Lucy."


	8. Desperation

Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows so far! I cannot believe how much people love this little story of mine... I am working diligently to get new chapters out as fast as possible. No more disappearing acts! Hopefully... keep your fingers crossed just in case, this world we live in is full of twists and turns that can catch you off guard when you least expect it.

As always, I absolutely adore all those that take the time to leave reviews. Knowing how much you appreciate each chapter, plus seeing everyone picking up the little hints i'm dropping creates a new excitement to live up to the expectations!

Lorendy

JyuneFuma

polarsky

Carol542

nanami-shihouin18

Juvia21

As always, I do not own Fairy Tail! I wish...

* * *

 **Desperation**

* * *

Back In Magnolia

A lone dark figure stood on the cliff overlooking the destruction of Crocus. This is where it all began, where the rip in time occurred to change the events of not one time line, but two. The Fairy Tail guild spent the first two weeks after the destruction of the gate searching the wreckage for their lost celestial summoner. Laxus, Natsu and Wendy amongst those that barely slept and covered the most ground. Each slayer followed their nose and confirmed her path towards the gate. Wendy sobbed quietly as Laxus held her, the two being the last to see Lucy.

The figure shimmered and shifted, moving to the range overlooking Magnolia. Currently, they were sitting in the guild hall as a small task force poured over every ancient text and scroll with any mention of the Eclipse Gate. They were all desperate to find someway to bring the bubbly blonde home. The figure shook their head, there was no way. They could search until the end of time, with the destruction of the gate and Zerefs change before his disappearance, no one would be using the gate.

* * *

Natsu broke the eerie silence in the guild hall when he stood to toss the table he was using across the room. "ARRGGHHHHH! Why are we just sitting here when we should be looking for Luce?!"

"Natsu…" Levy let out a quiet sigh as she closed the last book she had in front of her. Nothing, she found absolutely nothing to help. "There is nothing we can do to bring her back. If what Laxus and Wendy saw is what actually happened, then it's just not possible." No one missed Lucy more than her blue haired best friend. Levy took a deep breath and dropped her gaze to the cold coffee before her. Her mind was running a mile a minute, yet she couldn't seem to grasp anything solid. If Lucy could see her now… a bitter smirk crossed her face as she fought to force back the tears threatening to spill over. After spending so much time apart training before the games, Levy felt like she couldn't remember the way Lucy would scrunch her nose when completely engrossed in a good book. The blush that stole across her face when reading a particularly steamy chapter in the newest romance novel. The sparkle in her eye when she would get inspired for a new chapter of her own novel. No more late nights drinking wine and gossiping about the latest drama in the guild. Lucy was so much more than her best friend. Levy never got the chance to tell her how she really felt. Now, no one would ever know.

Gray watched Natsu throw his tantrum from his place at the bar and cringed when Levy responded. She sounded so defeated. He had hope when the smartest people in the guild began taking over the largest tables to pour over countless resources, but everyday that went by with no solution, the pile got smaller and smaller. Today, what was once a mountain of texts between three tables, is now a small stack of six books shared between Mira, Levy, and Freed. Without Lucy, even the research dynamic changed within the guild. The small blonde would usually be the one perched between Levy and Freed, Mira serving coffee and snacks to keep them motivated. Now, Kinana was serving the three as Mira pitched in to help. Gray didn't want to be here the moment they finished the books. The desperation was fading and the somber mood of failure and despair quickly taking its place. He slowly took and quietly exited the guild through the back door, going unnoticed by the rest of his team."Where are you Lucy? We need you."

Natsu felt like his world was falling apart. One moment, everything was happening in true Fairy Tail fashion. They were having a good time and enjoying themselves, catching up in points with the games. Erza defeating 100 monsters during a challenge, Cana using Fairy Glitter, even RavenTail and Ivan were defeated by Laxus. His own fight was amazing and he managed to do it alone, Gajeel leaving him in the middle of the fight. Once Lucy was kidnapped by the royal guards and the princess, he should have known something big was going to happen. Luce always gets kidnapped for some big plan or another. However, they even managed to win the games and save her from the dungeon. Then, the weird Rogue showed up. Natsu grit his teeth and growled in frustration thinking of them watching future Lucy take her last breath. At that moment, Natsu would have given his very life to keep that from happening again. With the chaos of the gate, he managed to get separated from Lucy after escaping the death bell from the fiery pits of oblivion itself. 'If only…' he thought to himself, 'If only I stayed with her instead of running off to fight Rogue and Mother Glare.' He was berating himself over abandoning his best friend when she really needed him. Now she was gone without a trace. What happens now? "Dammit!" He yelled out in anger before storming out of the guild and heading to the one place that would calm him. Lucys apartment. Stepping into the feminine space, he took a deep breath in of her calming vanilla scent. Her bed sat under the window, empty and unassuming, calling to him, begging for attention. Dragging his feet in defeat, silent tears streamed down his face as he collapsed in exhaustion, burying his face in her pillow, and dragging in lungfuls of air as he finally let go of the emotions he's been hiding within.

They were never going to see her again. No one had to tell him, the books were a waste of time. Each slayer could scent it in the wreckage. The gate was destroyed, magic gone, dragons forever lost to time; Lucy with them.

* * *

The figure shuddered before falling to their knees. The time for action was fast approaching. Soon they would meet, soon they would talk and explain what they could. If only they could survive until then. Shifting home, they removed their cloak at the door before striding through the room to take in the view beyond the double paned glass wall. Once upon a time, they were living in the very woods they were cursed to watch over, blissfully ignorant of everything yet to come.


End file.
